Die Sache mit dem heimlich Einziehen
by Rurika-chan
Summary: Sorry it s german. Beschreibung: Seitdem sie ein Paar sind verbringt Miwako immer mehr Zeit in Watarus Wohnung. Auch seit kurzem tauchen immer mehr ihrer Sachen in seiner Wohnung auf. Yumis Prognose: Miwako zieht heimlich bei Wataru ein! Und alles begann mit einer simplen Verspätung. Pairing: Takagi x Sato


**Die Sache mit dem heimlich Einziehen**

Hallo und Herzlich Willkommen :3

Inhalt:

Seitdem sie ein Paar sind verbringt Miwako immer mehr Zeit in Watarus Wohnung. Auch seit kurzem tauchen immer mehr ihrer Sachen in seiner Wohnung auf. Yumis Prognose: Miwako zieht heimlich bei Wataru ein! Und alles begann mit einer simplen Verspätung. (Pairing: Takagi x Sato)

Rechtliches:

Die Charas gehören nicht mir sondern dem Herren Aoyama und ich verdiene mit dieser OS auch kein Geld ;)

Sonstiges:

Nachdem die erste Takagi x Sato OS so großen Anklang auf gefunden hat und ich immer wieder darum gebeten worden bin noch einmal was über die beiden zu schreiben, habe ich mich an den Schreibtisch gesetzt und das kam dabei raus

Ansonsten bedanke ich mich im voraus fürs Lesen x3

Liebe Grüße  
Ruri

Es war stockdüster. Der Rollladen war runter gezogen. Nur durch die dünnen Spalte des Rollladen drang Licht in das Innere des Zimmers. Und doch genügte diese geringe Menge an Licht um ein großes Desaster zu verhindern. Doch war der Person, die unsanft durch das Licht geweckte wurde, nicht im Klaren, dass das Licht,welches sie gerade von einem Unheil bewahrte sie in ein noch größeres stürzen würde.

Geweckt durch das Sonnenlicht, welches ihr ins Gesicht schien, wurde Miwako wach. Mit einem Grummeln erhob sie ihren Oberkörper, welchen sie auf ihrem Unterarm und Ellenbogen abstütze, rieb sich mit der anderen Hand ihre Augen, beugte sich ein Stück vor und warf einen Blick auf ihren Wecker. „Was?" rief sie erschrocken. „Schon 6:45 Uhr?" fügte sie hinzu. In gerade mal 15 Minuten würde ihr Dienst beginnen. Schönes Schlamassel. Sie hatte verschlafen. Rasch stand sie auf, entledigte sich ihrer Schlafkleidung und zog sich die Klamotten an, welche sie sich am Vorabend zurecht gelegt hatte, das dachte sie zu mindestens.

Sie stieg in ihren roten Mazda RX-7 und überprüfte die Spiegel bevor sie los fuhr. Als sie den Rückspiegel überprüfte warf sie für heute den ersten Blick auf sich selbst. Sie schien sich wohl vergriffen zu haben. Anstelle der Kleidung, die sie sich für den heutigen Arbeitstag zurecht gelegt hatte, hatte sie die Kleidung vom Vortag gegriffen, spricht die selben Sachen, die sie gestern auch schon an hatte. Sie seufzte. Es war ärgerlich aber was sollte man schon machen? Die Herren trugen auch öfters ihre Kleidung mehrmals hinter einander, da war es wohl kaum ein Verbrechen wenn sie es auch tat, selbst wenn nur für ein einziges mal. Und erneut dachte sie dies zu mindestens. Aber auch in diesem Fall irrte sie sich.

Miwako kam zwar nicht pünktlich jedoch waren 10 Minuten Verspätung ein guter Preis dafür, das sie verschlafen hatte. Schließlich hätte es auch später werden können. Und wer weiß? Vielleicht hatte sie Glück und es würde niemanden auffallen. Um den Anschein zu erregen, das sie nur im Archiv war um nach gewissen Unterlagen zu suchen, betrat sie das Büro mit einem dicken Ordner im Arm. Wie immer wurde sie freundlich von ihren Kollegen begrüßt. Jedoch bemerkte sie nicht, dass diese sie genauer musterten. Kurz warf sie einen Blick durch den Raum. Wataru war gar nicht da. Einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie ehe ihr wieder einfiel, dass er sich wegen einem Arzttermin frei genommen hatte. Allerdings war ihr etwas anderes aufgefallen, während sie ihren Blick durch das Büro schweifen ließ. Die werten Kollegen tuschelten wieder hinter ihrem Rücken, wie es auch bei der Geschichte mit dem „falschen Verlobungsring" der Fall war. Vermutlich war ihre Verspätung aufgefallen und ihr Ablenkungsmanöver aufgeflogen. Dann würde es auch nicht lange dauern bis sie dafür einen auf den Deckel bekam. Naja wenigstens konnte sie jetzt den großen und schweren Ordner wegbringen, den sie sich aus dem Archiv geholt hatte. Sato stand auf, packte sich den Ordner, verließ den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen begann das Getuschel von neuem.

„Habt ihr gesehen was sie an hat?"

„Ja, dieselben Klamotten wie gestern"

„Na jetz´ wird mir da so einiges klar"

„Ach jetzt weiß ich auch warum Takagi nicht hier ist"

„Ist das nicht klar? Der hat sich gestern zu sehr verausgabt und wie es aussieht gab es heute Morgen ein „Frühstück mit besonderem Nachtisch"

„Erklärt Satos Verspätung"

Als Miwako auf dem Weg zum Archiv war begegnete ihr Yumi auf dem Gang. Im Vorbeigehen grüßte Miwako sie mit einem „Morgen Yumi" doch diese antwortete nicht und sah mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihr Handy und lief einfach an Miwako vorbei. Mit einem fragwürdigen Blick sah Miwako über die Schulter hinweg zu Yumi. Hatte sie irgendetwas falsches gemacht oder warum sprach Yumi nicht mit ihr? Wieder wandte sie ihren Kopf nach vorn und in dem Moment blieb Yumi stehen. „Ach Miwako!" stellte sie erschrocken fest. Rasch drehte sie sich um und rannte zurück. Sie war so sehr auf die SMS fixiert, die sie erhalten hatten, dass sie ihr Umfeld gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen hatte. Miwako blieb stehen und wandte sie wieder Yumi zu. „Ja, Yumi?" fragte sie. „Morgen Miwako! Sorry, ich war gerade beschäftigt, da hatte ich nicht auf dich geachtet" meinte sie leicht verlegen. „Aber, herzlichen Glückwunsch" fügte sie fröhlich hinzu und legte ihre Hände auf Miwakos Schultern. „Ich dachte schon das dauert noch Jahre bis ihr diesen Schritt geht. Vor allem da Takagi sich verrückt gemacht hatte, als es neulich heiß bei euch herging und er die Panik bekommen hatte, da er bei der Sache aus der Übung war, weil das letzte mal ja schon eine Ewigkeit her war. Ich dachte schon ich müsste ihm „Fahrstunden" geben, wenn du verstehst was ich meine." plauderte Yumi wild drauf los und stieß Miwako sacht mit dem Ellenbogen. Miwako hingegen hatte keine Ahnung wovon Yumi überhaupt sprach und sah sie mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck an. „Fahrstunden?" wiederholte sie verwundert. „Na du weißt schon" begann Yumi. „Langsam von oben nach unten arbeiten. Eben, die „große Autobahn" fahren" erklärte sie. Mit einer deutlichen Röte im Gesicht und weit aufgerissen und schockierten Augen sah sie Yumi an. Sie beugte sich ein Stück vor und flüsterte Yumi „Wie kommst du darauf, dass wir mit einander geschlafen haben?" ins Ohr. „Na deshalb" meinte Yumi locker, nahm ihr Handy wieder aus der Tasche und wandte den Display Miwako zu. Auf diesem war folgende SMS zu lesen:

„Hi Yumi. Rate mal was gerade passiert ist. Sato kam zu spät und sie trug die Klamotten von gestern! Du weißt ja was das heißt ;) Da hatten wohl zwei Kollegen eine HEIßE Nacht mit einander verbracht ;P"

Miwako konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen. Da kam sie einmal zu spät und hatte sie Kleidung vom Vortag an und schon hieß es, dass sie mit Wataru geschlafen hatte. Diejenige Person, die Yumi diese SMS geschickt hatte und dieses Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt hatte, konnte glücklich sein, dass sie ihren Namen nicht unter die SMS gesetzt hatte. Denn Gott bewahre! Wer weiß was mit dieser Person geschehen würde. „Yumi, es ist nichts der gleichen passiert. Ich habe heute einfach nur verschlafen und in der Hektik in der Dunkelheit die falschen Klamotten gegriffen" stellte Miwako klar. „Ach dann seit ihr noch nicht so weit?" hakte Yumi noch einmal nach. „Ja" bestätigte sie erneut. Yumi seufzte. „Dann muss ich Takagi wohl doch ein paar „Fahrstunden" geben. Ich muss dann auch wieder weiter. Man sieht sich!" und mit diesen Wort verabschiedete sich Yumi von Miwako und verschwand wieder in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Miwako schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Also wirklich! Wie kamen die nur immer wieder darauf? Aber interessant mitzuerleben wie schnell so ein Gerücht entstand und seine Kreise durch das ganze Polizeipräsidium zog. Schließlich war es gerade mal 7:30 Uhr. Es hatte nur schlappe 20 Minuten gebraucht. Lag wahrscheinlich an Yumi der Schnattertante und ihrer unbekannten Tratschkollegin.

Trotz des merkwürdigen Gerüchts das nun seine Runden durch das Polizeipräsidium von Tokio zog, verging der Arbeitstag recht schnell. Die Schreibtischarbeit war schnell erledigt und die Kollegen tuschelten nur noch, wenn sie den Raum verlassen hatte. Kein Wunder. Was gab es denn noch großartig zu besprechen außer den Fakt, dass sie es angeblich getan hatten? Denn sie zu fragen wie es war, würden sie sich nie trauen, dafür müsste wohl Takagi am morgigen Tage hinhalten. Schließlich fragte ein Mann eine Frau so etwas nicht, dafür einen Mann einen anderen und so war es auch bei den Frauen. Doch durch diesen Vorfall hatte Miwako einen Entschluss gefasst.

Wie es für Freitags üblich war, verbrachten die beiden ihren Abend zusammen in Watarus Wohnung und schon fiel Miwako mit der Tür ins Haus und erzählte Wataru von ihrem Vorhaben. „Einen Karton?" wiederholte Wataru. „Ja, er wird auch nicht sonderlich groß sein. Nur ein paar Klamotten, für den Fall, dass ich bei dir einschlafen sollte und somit frische Kleidung für die Arbeit habe" erklärte sie genauer ihre Beweggründe. Das es im Endeffekt nur darum ging, dass nicht wieder irgendwelche komischen Gerüchte in die Welt gesetzt werden würde, verschwieg sie. Das würde er noch früh genug erfahren. „Natürlich kannst du das machen, Miwako. Bringst du die Sachen dann das nächste mal mit?" hakte er nun weiter nach. „So einfach wird das leider nicht gehen. Meine Mutter schöpft verdacht, wenn ich den Karton wegbringe. Könntest du mir also den Gefallen tun und sie bei deinem nächsten Besuch etwas ablenken, während ich die Sachen zusammen packe und sie ins Auto bringe?" fragte sie mit lieblicher Stimme ihren Freund. Und wie sollte es auch anders sein? Der gute Wataru konnte seiner Miwako unmöglich einen Gefallen abschlagen und stimmte zu.

Am nächsten Tag war das Spiel andersrum. Wataru war nun derjenige der Arbeiten musste und Miwako war die, die frei hatte. Doch im Gegensatz zu Miwakos Arbeitstag tuschelten die Kollegen nicht, sondern grinsten ihn bereit an und klopften ihn mit einem „Gut gemacht" auf die Schultern. Hatte sich etwa die Sache mit dem Täter, der beim Verhör gestanden hatte, rum gesprochen? Doch auch bei ihm, ging keiner genauer auf die Geschichte mit Sato und den Klamotten vom Vortag ein. Am Abend kam er von seinem Arbeitstag im Präsidium zurück in seine Wohnung und von Miwako blieb keine Spur. Im Schlafzimmer wollte er seinen Anzug gegen etwas bequemeres austauschen und schon erblickte er vor seinem Kleiderschrank den kleinen Pappkarton von dem Miwako sprach. Verblüfft sah er den Karton an. „Wollte Miwako nicht, dass ich ihr helfe, den aus ihrer Wohnung zu schaffen?" sagte Wataru leise und nachdenklich zu sich selbst. Einen Blick in den Karton wollte er nicht rein werfen. Immerhin waren das private Sachen von Miwako und wenn sie von Kleidung sprach, waren da bestimmt auch Kleidungstücke dabei, die Wataru verborgen blieben und die er bis jetzt noch nicht sehen sollte. Mit einer leichten Röten im Gesicht wegen dem Gedanken was für spezielle Wäsche da drinnen sein könnte, entfernte er sich leise und unbemerkt vom Karton. Vielleicht war Miwako noch in der Wohnung und sie sollte schließlich keinen falschen Eindruck von dem gewinnen was er gerade tat.

Er suchte die ganze Wohnung nach ihr ab, doch sie war wirklich nicht da. Sie hatte sich wohl mit dem Ersatzschlüssel, den er ihr für den Notfall anvertraut hatte, Zugang zur Wohnung verschafft und nur den Karton abgestellt. Vermutlich war ihre Mutter nicht Zuhause und so konnte sie den Karton ohne seine Hilfe in seine Wohnung bringen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken ging er ins Badezimmer und auch dort hatte sie schon ein paar ihrer Sachen untergebracht. Es war nicht sonderlich viel nur jeweils eine Flasche Shampoo, Duschgel und Bodylotion, die auf seinem Glasregal neben der Dusche standen und im Badezimmerschrank standen nur Deo, einen Flakon Parfüm, eine Tube Zahnpasta, eine Zahnbürste und ein Becher. Sein Blick schweifte durchs Badezimmer und er entdeckte noch weitere Sachen von Miwako. Auf dem Handtuchhalter hing ein großes Badetuch und darunter ein kleineres Handtuch, welches vermutlich für die Haare gedacht war. Auch hierbei dachte er sich nichts weiter und ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Selbst dort waren sie schon ein paar ihrer Sachen. In dem Kleiderschrank in dem Wataru für gewöhnlich Spannlaken, Kopfkissenbezüge und Deckenbezüge aufbewahrte waren weitere Bettbezüge die er noch nie gesehen hatte, vermutlich waren diese auch von Miwako.

Wataru verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken daran und lies den Tag sich in seinem geregelten Ablauf dem Ende machte sich Wataru keine Gedanken darüber, dass Miwako „nur ein paar Sachen" in seiner Wohnung untergebracht hatte, doch bald würden ihm diese Sachen einen Grund zum Gedenken geben.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er es sich einbildete oder das er für gewöhnlich nach Hause kam, etwas aß und dann wieder ins Bett ging und sich nicht weiter in seiner Wohnung umsah, vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass Miwako etwas vergesslich war, allerdings kam es ihm vor, als würden immer mehr ihrer Sachen in seiner Wohnung auftauchen. Am Kleiderhaken, der als Garderobe diente hing eine dicke Winterjacke von ihr, wohl angemerkt, dass es mitten im Sommer war, drei Paare ihrer Schuhe standen im Eingangsbereich, auf dem Sideboard im Wohnzimmer stand eine Duftöl-Lampe und unter der frisch gewaschen Wäsche waren etliche ihrer Kleidungstücke dabei. Und zur Krönung des ganzen, war dies der vierte Tag in folge, an dem Miwako nicht nach der Arbeit nach Hause ging sondern mit ihm zusammen in seine Wohnung fuhr, dort den ganzen Tag blieb und letztendlich übernachtete und auch mit ihm am nächsten Morgen wieder zur Arbeit fuhr. Selbstverständlich hatte er nichts dagegen, das Miwako bei ihm schlief, nein ganz im Gegenteil es war das schönste auf der Welt doch wunderte ihn eines. Der kleine Karton war mittlerweile aus dem Schlafzimmer verschwunden, vermutlich ausgeräumt, aber konnte wahrhaftig in einen Karton, in den gerade mal ein Reiskocher passen könnte, das alles rein passen? Nein! Unmöglich! Doch Wataru sprach Miwako nicht weiter darauf an. Schließlich störte es ihn nicht, es war ihm nur aufgefallen.

Eine Woche verging und zwischenzeitlich war es der 11 Tage in folge, an dem Miwako bei Wataru schlief und sie zusammen an der Arbeit erschienen. Diese Ungewöhnlichkeit fiel natürlich auch den anderen Kollegen auf und ein weiteres Gerücht zog seine Runden: Miwako und Wataru waren zusammen gezogen!. Da der liebe und etwas naive Wataru immer sang wie ein Vögelchen und alles ausplauderte beziehungsweise nie bemerkte, dass er im Endeffekt eigentlich ausgefragt wurde, wollte sich Yumi eben diese, von Conan so oft ausgenutzte, Eigenschaft von Takagi zu nutze machen und der Sache etwas auf den Zahn fühlen.

„Duuuu, Takagi?" leitete sie im unschuldigen Engelston das Gespräch ein. „Stimmt es eigentlich, dass du und Miwako nun zusammen gezogen seid?". Wataru, der während Yumi dies sagte einen Schluck Kaffee trank und es sich angestrengt verkneifen musste diesen wieder auszuspucken, riss erschrocken die Augen auf und blickte sie an. Er schluckte schwer. Der Schluck Kaffee fühlte sich dabei in seinem Hals an wie ein Kloß oder noch besser ein Stein, denn genauso „flüssig" ging er runter. Nun konnte er Yumi eine Antwort auf ihre Frage geben. „Miwako und ich sind nicht zusammen gezogen" stellte Wataru klar. Yumi hingegen sah die Sache aber vollkommen anders. „Und warum erscheint ihr schon seit ca. einer Woche zusammen an der Arbeit?". Mit einem Nicken deutete sie auf das Fenster, hinaus auf den Parkplatz, genau genommen auf Miwakos roten Wagen. Ihm war klar was sie damit sagen wollte. Sie fuhren ja selbst schon zusammen in einem Auto zur Arbeit, dies bedeutete das sie zuvor die Nacht mit einander verbracht hatten. Also nahm Takagi einen zweiten Anlauf um richtig zustellen, dass er und Sato noch nicht zusammen gezogen sind. „Miwako übernachtet zwar schon seit ca. einer Woche bei mir, aber deshalb sind wir doch noch nicht zusammen gezogen" erklärte er etwas verlegen.

Aufgrund von Watarus Aussage ging Yumi nun ein Licht auf. „Aha, so ist das also! Das hätte ich Miwako gar nicht zu getraut" überlegte sie laut. „Was hättest du Miwako nicht zugetraut?" fragte Wataru nervös. „Na, dass Miwako heimlich bei dir einzieht" meinte sie lächelnd. „Wie kommst du denn auf so etwas?" hakte er irritiert nach. Da dies eine längere Erklärung werden würde und Yumi noch mehr Informationen brauchte um ihre Erklärung genau aufzubauen ging sie mit Takagi alles stückchenweise durch.

„Also Miwako schläft ja schon eine ganze Woche bei dir, dem entsprechend sind doch bestimmt schon ein paar ihrer Klamotten in deiner Wohnung, oder?". Er nickte „Ja, Miwako hatte mich gefragt ob es in Ordnung sei. Nur für den Fall, das sie bei mir einschlafen sollte und dann für die Arbeit frische Kleidung hat". Yumis Lächeln wurde breiter. „Und was für Klamotten sind das? Nur Arbeitskleidung oder auch Freizeitkleidung". Wataru musste nicht lange nachdenken, schließlich waren ihm die ganzen Sachen schon aufgefallen. Hmm... vielleicht hatte Yumi recht und an der Sache mit dem heimlich Einziehen war was dran. Er schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab. Miwako würde doch nie so etwas machen wir heimlich bei jemanden einziehen. Aber nun wieder zurück zum eigentlichen Thema. „Es sind Arbeits- und Freizeitkleidung". Auch hierbei wollte Yumi genauer nachhaken. „Und was für Freizeitkleidung". Er dachte kurz nach. Was hatte er denn alles gesehen und schon begann er alles aufzuzählen „Es waren verschiedene Sachen, kurze Sommerkleidung, ein paar Pullover und eine Winterjacke". Na mit dem Schlagwort „Winterjacke" konnte sie doch viel anfangen. „Also eine Winterjacke" wiederholte sie kichernd. „Wir haben doch erst Juli und da hat sie schon eine Winterjacke mitgebracht? Und wie sieht es im Badezimmer aus? Sind dort auch schon ein paar ihrer Sachen?". Das mit der Winterjacke machte ihn nun auch etwas stutzig. Vielleicht war dies aber auch ein gutes Zeichen. Vielleicht dachte Miwako, dass ihre Beziehung etwas Ernstes sei und selbst noch bis zum Winter halten würde. Doch trotzdem machte ihn Yumis Theorie etwas neugierig. „Im Badezimmer stehen von ihr: Duschgel, Shampoo, Parfüm, Deo, Make-Up, Bodylotion, eine Tube Zahnpasta, eine Zahnbürste und ein Becher, außerdem noch ein paar Handtücher" zählte Wataru auf. Yumis Lächeln wurde immer breiter und breiter. Miwako war doch gerissen, nutzte den naiven Takagi aus um heimlich bei ihm einzuziehen. „Was hat sie sonst noch in deiner Wohnung stehen?". Und wieder begann eine kleine Aufzählung. Von Kissen- und Deckenbezügen, über Duftöl-Lampen bis hin zu etlichen Schuhpaaren.

Während er darüber nachdachte, was alles von Miwakos Besitztümern in seiner Wohnung gelandet waren, geriet ihm ein bestimmtes Bild in den Kopf. Am Samstag ging er zum Briefkasten um die Post rein zu holen. Als er auf dem Weg hoch in seine Wohnung war und die Treppen hochstieg, ging er die Post durch. Dabei fiel ihm ein Brief besonders auf. Er war für Miwako. Eigentlich war nichts ungewöhnlich daran, was er nur etwas verwirrend daran fand, war das er an seine Adresse geschickt wurde beziehungsweise das Miwako dem Versender seine Anschrift gegeben hatte und nicht ihre. An der Adresszeile konnte man sehen, dass der Brief von seinem Versandhaus stammte. Vermutlich war es eine Rechnung, die ihre Mutter nicht sehen sollte. Bei dem Artikel zu dem die Rechnung gehörte musste es sich bestimmt um ein Geschenk für ihre Mutter handeln, deshalb sollte sie bestimmt nicht die Rechnung sehen und deshalb hatte bestimmt Miwako seine Adresse angegeben. Dies war zu mindestens das was Wataru glaubte.

„Da fällt mir ein" begann er weiter aufzuzählen. „Ihre Post wird auch schon zu mir nach Hause geschickt". Yumi musste sich allmählich das Lachen verkneifen. Die Indizien sprachen eindeutig dafür, dass Miwako heimlich bei ihm einzog. Auch Takagi entging nicht der amüsierte Gesichtsausdruck Yumis. „Glaubst du etwa, dass sie wirklich...?" fragte er sie geschockt. Yumi bejahte seine Frage mit einem Nicken.

Die ganze Geschichte wollte ihm keine Ruhe lassen. Hatte Yumi etwa recht? Zog Miwako wirklich heimlich bei ihm ein? Oder hatte sie ihm da nur wieder irgendeinen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt. Wäre nicht das erste mal gewesen, das Yumi irgendwelche Stories verzapfte um aus deren Resultate ihre Vorzüge zu ziehen. Das beste Beispiel hierfür war die Sache mit der Brosche. Aber was für einen Nutzen hätte Yumi davon, wenn er nun glaubte, dass Miwako sich heimlich bei ihm einnistete? Während der ganzen Heimfahrt zerbrach er sich den Kopf darüber. Natürlich fiel es Miwako auf, der er ungewöhnlich ruhig war, lies ihm jedoch fürs erste diese Ruhe. Wer weiß über was er sich da den Kopf zerbrach? Wenn er jedoch den ganzen Tag über weiter so grübeln würde, würde sie ihn noch zur Rede stellen.

Nachdenklich sah er aus dem Fenster. Eigentlich hatte Yumi ja recht mit dem was sie sagte. Miwako „wohnte" jetzt schon ganze 11 Tage am Stück bei ihm und gerade waren sie wieder auf dem Weg zu „seiner" Wohnung. Die Kleidung konnte er noch verstehen, sie war für den Fall gedacht, dass sie mal beim ihm einschlafen sollte, aber wofür brauchte sie ihm Hochsommer eine Winterjacke? Nistete sie sich wirklich bei ihm ein oder war sie wahrhaftig der Meinung, dass die Beziehung zwischen ihnen etwas Ernstes war und noch lange halten würde? Was ihm auch noch zu denken gab waren die ganzen Bettbezüge. Die beiden teilten sich zwar ein Bett, aber wozu brachte sie den noch extra Bettbezüge mit? Dasselbe galt für die Handtücher, davon gab es doch genügend in seiner Wohnung. Die würden locker für zwei Leute reichen. Vielleicht mochte sie andere Stoffe lieber und hat deshalb ihre Bettbezüge und Handtücher mitgebracht?

Was auch noch komisch war, war diese Duftöl-Lampe. Bei den anderen Sachen konnte er noch annähernd einen Sinn und Zweck erkennen aber warum hatte sie diese Duftöl-Lampe mitgebracht? War es etwa... um sich etwas heimischer zu fühlen? War dies vielleicht der ganze Grund? Das sie sich einfach in seiner Wohnung etwas heimischer fühlen wollte? Gab er ihr etwa das Gefühl, dass sie nicht in seiner Wohnung willkommen war? War er etwa so abweisend zu ihr? Eigentlich benahm er sich doch wie immer. Nein er war sogar glücklicher, jetzt wo er mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen konnte. Langsam wandte er seinen Blick zu ihr rüber. Sie lächelte, freute sich darauf mit ihm in „ihre gemeinsame Wohnung" zurück zukehren. Wataru erwiderte das Lächeln. Nun verstand er die ganze Sache mit dem heimlich Einziehen und auch was Miwakos Beweggründe dafür waren.

Miwako setzte den Blinker und bog ab. Verdutzt sah Takagi sie an. „Wo willst du denn hin?" fragte er sie verwundert. „Du wolltest mir doch helfen den Karton aus meiner Wohnung zu schaffen" gab sie als Antwort. Den Karton? Stand der nicht neulich in seinem, nein, nun ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer? War das etwas nicht „der" Karton sondern ein anderer? Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis sie beim Hause Sato ankamen. Miwako huschte schon gleich in ihr Zimmer um die Sachen zusammen zu packen. Wataru hingegen hatte nun die freudige Aufgabe seine eventuelle zukünftige Schwiegermutter ablenken.

„Guten Tag, Frau Sato" grüßte er sie. „Hallo Wataru" sie stoppte kurz. „Ist meine Tochter nun hier um den Rest ihrer Sachen zu holen?". Takagi wusste nun nicht genau wie er reagieren sollte. Hektisch winkte er ab. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Wie kommen sie nur darauf, Frau Sato?" kam es leicht verlegen von ihm. Frau Sato hingegen sah ihn nur skeptisch an. In dem Moment kam auch schon Miwako wieder und hatte den Karton im Kofferraum verstaut. „Wir können nun weiter" gab Miwako bescheid. „Und wir sehen uns am Wochenende wieder" sagte sie lächelnd zu ihrer Mutter.

Sie verabschiedeten sich noch von Miwakos Mutter und machten sich anschließend auf den Weg zu ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung.

Zuhause angekommen, brachte Miwako den Karton wie den ersten auch ins Schlafzimmer. Als sie den Karton abgestellt hatte, legte sie sich aufs Bett, wollte nur kurz etwas entspannen. Auch Wataru tat es ihr gleich. „Miwako" hauchte er leise. Die Angesprochene wandte sich zu ihm. Noch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, küsste Wataru sie. „Danke" flüsterte er ihr zu. Ihr gefiel es, dass er sie so zärtlich küsste, doch verstand sie nicht den Grund für sein Dankeschön. „Wofür?" fragend blickte sie ihn an. „Dafür, dass du heimlich hier eingezogen bist" antwortete er ihr. Heimlich eingezogen? Nun verstand sie gar nichts mehr. „Wie meinst du denn das?" hakte sie nach. „Du hattest das doch mit Yumi abgesprochen. Sie sollte mir doch den Schwachsinn erzählen, dass du heimlich bei mir einziehst, damit ich über unsere Beziehung nachdenke und wir den nächsten Schritt gehen" erklärte er ihr. Sie verstand noch immer nichts. Sie sollte mit Yumi abgesprochen haben, dass sie ihm eine Story davon erzählt, dass sie heimlich bei ihm einziehen würde? Und das nur damit er über ihre gemeinsame Beziehung nachdachte und den nächsten Schritt gehen würde. Was sollte das überhaupt sein, der nächste Schritt? Erneut küsste Wataru sie. „Willkommen Zuhause" meinte er lächelnd. Ach dies war der nächste Schritt, das zusammen ziehen. Gut, Miwako hielt es nun für das Klügste zu schweigen, ihn in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass alles eine abgesprochene Nummer mit Yumi war und ihm nicht zu erzählen, dass sie eigentlich nur ein paar Tage Ruhe vor ihrer Mutter haben wollte, da diese ihr wieder in den Ohren lag, dass sie endlich heiraten und sesshaft werden sollte. Sie schmiegte sich an Wataru und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schultern, dieser küsste nun sanft ihr weiches Haar. Genüsslich lächelnd schloss sie die Augen. Es hatte auch Vorteile, dass Yumi ihm diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt hatte. Nun wohnte sie mit ihrem Wataru zusammen.


End file.
